True friends and first Loves
by BeachGirl114
Summary: Bella is living in Forks, but spends most of her time in La Push. What happen when she gets a call to help her best friend. What will she do. What will her father say and do to help her friends out. Will she fall in love. Who will it be when she does


_**Bella POV**_:

Bell was sitting at Billy Black's house wither once friend Jacob Black. She was thinking about her old school. She missed going to school in Lima, Ohio. She missed her friends, cheerleading and glee club. I know what you are thinking. I thought you were from Arizona and extremely clumsy. Well the truth was she lived there when she was little. There her mom met Phil. At the time. Plus her clumsiness was all a dare by her friends Santana and Noah "Puck" Puckerman. In reality she was extremely graceful. At her old school she was cheerleading co-captain with her best friend Quinn Fabray; her other two best friends Santana Lopez and Britney S. Pierce. She was also in Glee with her childhood friend Rachel Berry. She loved to sing and dance. When she moved back to Washington, she changed her entire look. Her once light brown hair went back to her natural chestnut brown hair color and she changed her green contact to her chocolate brown color. She normally wore make-up every day but with Forks raining all the time she couldn't. Also she changed her wardrobe as well. The normally very fashion forward girl pretended she did not to dress up. She loved shopping and did it all the time with the girls and Kurt. He was her gay best friend. She also missed her babies too; I know what you are thinking she did not have any kids as she was only 16. No she was talking about her vehicles; she had a candy apple red motorcycle and a dark forest green dodge ram truck. I know what you are thinking again this does not sound like the same girl. In fact she did not trust or could stand the Cullen's either. How could she when they were vampires. Also you are probably wondering how I know right. I knew right from the start when I first saw then and heard their name. She was told the legends as a young girl so how could she not right. She just wondered if the stories about the vampires were true it the stories about the shape-shifters were as well. She knew she had to ask Billy when she was here today. She just wondered if there was a way to get rid of the vampire infestation. She did not want her dad or herself to live in a town full of vampire especially having to go to school with five of them. One thing she was grateful for was her close friends were not here in the crazy town.

"_Bella are you are ok? You're just sitting there staring at the wall. Your emotions on your face are driving me crazy. One minute you are glaring at it then you are looking sad."_ Jake told me.

"_It's nothing Jake. Just thinking about a few things. Want to go for a walk out by the water. The gang from my school are supposed to be going out there today."_ I asked him.

_"Sure, mind if Embry and Quil join us. They were supposed to come over today. I told them they could before I found out you were coming over here today." _Jake told me. I met his friends once or twice growing up so why not.

_"I have no problem with that Jake. Let's go tell our dad's we are heading out to before we go. Then we can get your friends and go to the beach." _I told him with a smile on my face for the first time since I moved here.

_"Nah they can meet us at the beach." _He told me. We told our dad's where we were going and when we would be back. Turns out we are staying here or the night. Not that I minded I did have a few questions for Billy anyway. I grabbed my guitar out of my truck that Charlie got me and pretended to be clumsy once more. That would definitely be getting tiresome easily and make my temper more apparent. I wanted to call Santana and Puck right then and there and tell them that the bet was off. As I was thinking this I got a call from the person wanted to take to more.

_"Hey Satan, how are you doing?" _I asked her with a smile on my face. Jake just looked confused as he looked at me.

_"We have a problem and you are not here to solve it. It has to do with Queen Q, and just starting our junior year here at school." _She told me. (BTW: I am having Quinn get pregnant in their junior year instead of sophomore, but they still joined Glee then.)

_"What wrong with Q. San? The only problem I could see if she got pregnant and we both know her and Finn are not being active, are they? She is the only one in our little group besides Rachel that is a virgin. I mean I think Tina is but she really is not in our group."_ I said forgetting Jake was walking ahead of me. That was until he stopped short when I said that out loud not thinking about a thing I said.

_"Hold on, Jake why did you stop short just now?"_ I asked him confused_._

_"You're not a virgin?"_ He asked me, I then started red slightly on his tan cheeks_._

_"Crap. Jake you heard that didn't you. Don't tell anyone ok. Especially not my dad, he does not know yet ok. I don't want him to know yet."_ I said to him_._

_"No worries he won't hear it from me. Get back to you phone call." Jake told me_ smiling.

_"Anyway, back to the problem at hand. What is Q going to do? We all know how her family is going to react to this. I am sure she can come here. My dad won't mind. We just have to tell him that she is pregnant and she could stay here during the pregnancy. I would just have to ask him. If not I will just have to come back and help with the pregnancy along with the school bullies. Everyone knows not to mess with me. I also me nobody and I don't care who it is, is going to mess with our girl." _I told Santana_._

_"Don't know, but if she stays with you that would be fantastic. Her parents are not too happy with her at the moment and she has been staying with my family. They love her but they are not you." _Santana told her best friend.

_"Have Quinn call me, say about 9 your time. I will talk to my dad in the meantime." _I told Santana. There was a reason I was the leader of our group. My strength and fairness being part of the reason.

_"Sounds good and I will have her do that. We will be on speaker phone when she calls you. Brittany will be here later, seems as Quinn is already staying with us, Talk to you later chica. Love ya." _Santana told me and hung up the phone.

I just thought at that moment when did my life become so complicated. One minute things were going good with me figuring how to get a group of vampires out of town, now I am about to ask my dad if my pregnant best friend could move in with us. Maybe she could fly over there and drive Quinn back with her truck. That is if her dad lets Quinn stay with them. Which she was sure he would not mind.


End file.
